shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Classes (SF2)
In Shadow Fight 2, there are dozens of weapons that are merely visually-different variants of previous weapons (mostly the difference between them is simply their manner of attack frenzy (AF), also known as their Super Slash, and therefore most weapons in Shadow Fight 2 can be classified into classes, based on their attack styles. The weapons will be classed based on the most prominent/distinguished weapon of the type. For reference, a list of all the unlockable/purchasable weapons in Shadow Fight 2 is available below: Act I * Knives * Knuckles * Sai * Steel Batons * Ninja Sword * Nunchaku (won from Trickster, the Act I Challenger) * Machetes * Blood Reaper * Daggers * Rabid Tonfas (only obtainable through in-app purchase) Act II * Crescent Knives * Tonfas * Naginata (won from Hawk, the Act II Challenger) * Staff * Imhotep Pounders * Harrier Hooks * Krises * Swords * Shuang Gou * The Sting * Steel Nunchacku * Grim Scythe * Monk's Katars (only available in Ascension mode) Act III * Stilettos * Heavy Staff * Devastator * Axes * Katana (won from Rose, the Act III Challenger) * Steel Claws * Big Swords * Oriental Sabers * Sapphire Fang * Yari Act IV * Butterfly Swords * Wanderer's Staff (won from Fisher, the Act IV Challenger) * Labryses * Golden Katana * Maces * Pharaoh's Khopeshes * Two-handed Cudgel * Glaive * Coral Prickles * Kusarigama Act V * Sickles * Moon Sabers * Two-handed Mace * Staff of Night * Magari Yari * Heavy Kusarigama (won from Outcast, the Act V Challenger) * Silver Glaive * Dadao * Harbinger Sais * Battle Hammers Act VI * Northern Hammer * Ornamental Sabers * Silver Spear * Heavy Nunchaku * Meteorite Knives * Katars * Ronin's Dadao (won from Ronin, the Act VI Challenger) * Trident * Daisho * Blade Tonfas * Ceremonial Shuang Gou Interlude * Leeches * Morning Stars * Flayer Claws * Elegant Staff * Dragon Teeth * Spiny Knuckles (won from Nova, the Interlude Challenger) * Barbed Glaive * Kukris * Quenched Sai * Emerald Cutters * Keen Katana Act VII * Hack Knives * Reaver * Mowers * Blaster Tonfas * Fretsaw * Telescopic Staff * Thruster * Pneumo Fists * Shocker Claws * Composite Sword * Orbs of Pain * Cobra's Tooth * Thunder Hammers * Flame Clubs * Plasma Rifle Boss Weapons These can be won by defeating the demons again after Interlude in eclipse state. * Lynx's Claws * Hermit's Swords * Butcher's Knives * Wasp's Naginata * Widow's Fans * Shogun's Katana Specials * Halloween Special: Broomstick * Candy Canes (won from Christmas Special Challenger Festivus) Non In-stock Weapons Though clones of these weapons can sometimes be obtained in-game, these weapons are unique and unobtainable as yet: * Puma's Kusarigama * All melee weapons used by Shogun's Bodyguards * Crusher * Titan's Desolator * Sawblade In the classification below these weapons are italicised. Knives Knives can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF Type 1 * Knives * Daggers * Butterfly Swords * Meteorite Knives Type 2 * Krises Knuckles Knuckles can be categorised into four sub-classes based on their AF: Type 1 * Knuckles * Coral Prickles * Katars * Spiny Knuckles Type 2 * Crescent Knives Type 3 * Pneumo Fists Type 4 * Monk's Katars Sai Sai can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF: Sai * Sai * Stilettos * Harbinger Sai * Quenched Sai Swords * Hermit's Swords Swords Swords can be categorised into three sub-classes based on their AF: Ninjato * Ninja Sword Katana * Rose's Katana * Golden Katana * Keen Katana Daisho * Daisho * Shogun's Daisho (named Shogun's Katana by the game) The ninja sword is an uncurved sword. The katanas are curved. The Daisho is a pair of a long sword and a short sword (Katana and Wakizashi) Batons Batons can be categorised into two sub-classes based on their AF: True Batons * Steel Batons * Maces * Morning Stars Twin Hammers * Imhotep Pounders * Battle Hammers Fire Batons * Flame Clubs Spears The spears class consist of a wide range of spears with varying appearance but still can be more or less called spears perhaps with the exception of the trident. They can be split into four sub-classes based on their AF: Type 1 * The Sting * Yari * Silver Spear * Corporal's Magari Yari Type 2 * Naginata * Wasp's Naginata * Colonel's Guan Dao Type 3 * Magari Yari Type 4 * Trident Twin Blades Twin blades is an umbrella term for quite a number of weapons that would have functioned entirely the same if it was not for their AF. Most of them have nothing in common in their appearance. Twin blades are so named because the player must always use a pair of each of the weapons. Based on their AF they can be divided into seven sub-classes: Machetes * Machetes * Dragon Teeth Hook Swords * Shuang Gou * Ceremonial Shuang Gou * Candy Canes (Christmas Special) Long Knives * Swords * Moon Sabers * Kukris * Major's Curved Swords Slasher Blades * Big Swords * Pharaoh's Khopeshes Sabers * Oriental Sabers * Ornamental Sabers Fans * Emerald Cutters * Widow's Fans Sickles * Sickles Nunchakus * Nunchaku * Steel Nunchaku * Heavy Nunchaku Kusarigamas * Blood Reaper * Kusarigama * Heavy Kusarigama * Puma's Kusarigama Tonfas Tonfas can be divided into two sub-classes: True Tonfas * Tonfas * Rabid Tonfas * Blade Tonfas * Leeches Tonfa Guns * Blaster Tonfas Staves Staves, based on their AF, can be divided into three sub-classes: Type 1 * Staff * Heavy Staff * Staff of Night * Elegant Staff * Broomstick (Halloween Special) Type 2 * Fisher's Wanderer's Staff Type 3 * Telescopic Staff Axes Axes can be divided into two sub-classes: Type 1 * Harrier Hooks * Axes * Labryses Type 2 * Butcher's Knives Type 3 * Thunder Hammers Heavy Weapons Again the class of heavy weapons differ in appearance but almost all conform to the same manner of attack even in AF. There thus four sub-classes into which they can be divided by their AF: Type 1 * Devastator * Two-handed Mace * Dadao * Northern Hammer * Ronin's Dadao * Two-handed Spiked Cudgel * Captain's Double Handed Sword Type 2 * Two-handed Cudgel Type 3 * Grim Scythe Type 4 * Reaver/Servo Scythe Claws Claws can be divided into four sub-classes '''considering their AF: '''Type 1 * Steel Claws * Flayer Claws Type 2 * Lynx's Claws Type 3 * Shocker Claws Take note that when executing the shocker claws' AF move, the final hit cannot be blocked Glaives Glaives are a single long blade that are more like two blades connected to each other at their handles. They can be divided into two sub-classes '''taking their AF into account: '''Type 1 * Sapphire Fang * Silver Glaive * General's Double-bladed Sword * Fretsaw Type 2 * Glaive * Barbed Glaive Unique weapons These weapons are unique and do not show any similarities with other weapons: * Techno/Hack Knives * Mowers * Thruster * Composite Sword * Mephisto's Sword (sawblade) * Plasma Rifle * Cobra's Tooth * Orbs of Pain Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:SF2 Weapons